1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy boat configured to drive a screw by a driving source and turn a screw that supports the screw and function as a rudder towards a horizontal position by a servo mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known toy boat includes a wire shaft configured to connect a driving source and a screw and a screw adjustment mechanism that adjusts the angle and depth of the screw and is fixed by tilting the screw that also functions as a rudder vertically.
For reference, refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 58-179192.